The Revealing
by yamiXyugi-setoXjou-4ever
Summary: Just a small oneshot that i wrote for Resacon1990. Jou comes out to the gang, but will he be able to come clean about his boyfriend. And what have the others of the gang been hiding from him?


A/N: okay this was a gift fic for Resacon1990. I really~ hope you like this Resacon! I did my best with the puppyshipping and I tried to get all of the pairings in there. If they're not there just be like they're on holiday when this is happening lol :p ugh I'm rambling. I'll just go...do the disclaimer then D:

**DISCLAIMER: **seriously why must I do this every time? We all know that Yu-Gi-Oh! Is not mine so why must I be tortured like this?ugh for the moment I own nothing but the plot. (But soon, just you wait. Yu-Gi-Oh! Will be mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!)

Anyway on with the story.

The Revealing

"Guys. I'm gay."

The reactions of the group were mixed. Some stood there, seemingly in shock and others, like Ryou and Malik seemed to take it in their stride and nodded like that was what they had suspected.

"But Jou, what about you and Mai?"

"I thought you were crazy for her?"

"But what about the boobs?"

The questions came thick and fast and Jounouchi felt his mind whirling as he tried to answer them all. "I used to think there was something between me and Mai, Yug' but I tried and tried to get her to go out with me for so long that it got to the point that I had forgotten why I even liked her anymore. I mean she is still and always be a great friend but she just isn't what I want anymore. And I'm not what she wants. And really Honda? Boobs? Is that all she is to you?"

"Hey, I'm just the hair to her and I'm cool with that so she should be cool with just being the boobs" Honda replied with a grin.

Jou just sighed and shook his head, whilst wearing an amused expression.

"Well, either way Jou, never forget that we are always here for you."

Ah, Yugi, always the one to remember to say just what was needed. "Thanks Yug'. You always know just what to say. But really guys, thanks for being so understanding. It really means a lot to me."

They all gave their various different versions of smiles. For Yugi and Anzu it was an understanding and reassuring smile. From Honda and Otogi there was the manly nod that conveyed their support. Ryou and Malik gave soft smiles that was more understated, yet still conveyed that they were behind Jounouchi one hundred percent.

"I'll see you guys later. I've gotta meet up with someone." Jou began walking in the direction of his meeting.

And with this parting the group went their separate ways; hikari with their respective yami and Honda and Otogi ran off to the football pitches, while Honda challenged Otogi to see who could do the most headers in a row. Well, Honda ran and Otogi sauntered.

**[I AM THE PAGE BREAK! BOW DOWN TO ME AND FEAR MY AWESOMENESS!]**

He was late. Jou's boyfriend was never late. This made Jounouchi begin to worry so he took out his mobile phone (given to him by said boyfriend) and was just about to call, when he was surrounded by a loving embrace.

"Seto... geez do you have to do that? I swear my heart almost jumped out of my chest!"" Jou chastised him playfully.

"Don't worry Puppy, I'll just have to kiss it better" Seto teased him back as he nuzzled his face into his boyfriends neck.

This was what Jou loved. He was the only one, apart from Mokuba, who got to see his lover like this and he wouldn't change it for the world.

"Did you tell them about us yet?"

The question brought a halt to Jou's relaxation. "No... Not yet."

Seto sighed. "Why?" he gave nothing away in his voice or his expression, but his eyes said it all. There was no anger in his cerulean orbs, only hurt.

Jou turned to him and cupped his cheeks, whilst looking in his eyes as he tried to explain. "I'm trying to take it in baby steps. I just told them I'm gay. I'm not too sure they're ready to hear I'm going out with someone. I want to give them some time to accept who I am before I drop a bomb like the fact you and I are dating. And let's face it. We aren't exactly the most likely couple, Dragon."

Seto gave a dry chuckle that held no humour at the last statement before sighing again. "I understand Puppy. It's just that I hate having to sneak around like this is something to be ashamed of. I mean, it's bad enough that I have to be disguised if we want to go out on a date in broad daylight. I just wanted to be able to be around the geek squad and you without being expected to challenge Yugi to a duel."

Jou, deeply touched by his boyfriend's uncharacteristic display of feelings, urged their mouths together and poured all of his emotions into the kiss, which Seto eagerly returned after he got over the shock of Jou kissing him so unexpectedly. The broke apart, breathing heavily and Jou rested their foreheads together.

"_Soon. I promise." _

Jou's statement put an end to the depressing conversation and they spent time talking and cuddling, like they had planned.

Then it all began to get a bit weird.

First Honda and Otogi came round the corner together, but they did a double take when they saw Seto holding Jounouchi close. There was an awkward silence where each couple stared at each other, before Honda said "you're together? Why didn't you tell us before?"

Otogi merely held out his hand with a grin and commented "fifty quid if you please Honda dearest."

"I didn't want you to have a heart attack, did I, Honda! Coz that's what you seem to be having right now."

"I'm pretty sure that might be because he is now fifty pounds poorer" Seto muttered dryly with a small smirk.

"Anyway what are you two doing here together?" Jou continued as if Seto had not even spoken, which made him smirk.

"Ummm... Same as you guys" was Honda's sheepish reply.

Seto merely held his hand out to Jounouchi in order to receive his winnings. A crisp five pound note.

"Damn! I never get this stuff right. But I know for sure that the rest of our group is straight. Well, except for Malik and Marik. I know for sure those two are together. I will never forget walking in on those two in an empty classroom." This last he said with a shudder and a haunted look in his eyes.

Then, to add salt to poor Jounouchi's wounds Yami and Yugi came around the corner with Yami nuzzling and kissing Yugi's neck. Not five seconds later, Bakura came around the other corner holding Ryou close as he kissed him senseless. And to complete the happy gathering of couples Malik came running, with Marik hard on his heels whilst saying,

"_NO!_ You can't fuck me at school!"

"But Hikari-pretty? What about that dream you had last night! You can't tell me you don't want to after," and at that point Marik had caught up to Malik and began whispering in his ear whilst Malik's face displayed the varying shades of red his face could go.

Jou stood and looked stunned, whilst Seto merely smirked knowingly.

"Okay, I was completely wrong about everyone but Malik."

At his words the couples all halted their actions and looked towards the source of the disturbance. The response from most was "oh, good. You're finally together."

And Bakura added his piece by commenting "Thank god! Coz Kaiba _really_ needs to get laid."

This caused him to gain a slap over the head from Ryou.

"Seriously, am I the only one surprised that he chose Kaiba? They're supposed to hate each other for fucks sake!" Honda ground out, still pissed at losing so much money to his boyfriend.

"_UGH YOU GUYS~!_ You have just made me about twenty quid poorer!" whined Jou. When they all merely rolled their eyes, he buried his face in Seto's chest, who chuckled quietly at his antics but said,

"Are you okay with them knowing?"

Jou took his face out of Seto's shirt long enough to say "Meh, I'm fine. The only reason I held off from telling them was that I thought they wouldn't be able to handle it yet. Are you okay with them knowing?" he finished with a slightly worried expression.

Seto merely smiled one of his rare smiles and said "I love you Jounouchi Katsuya."

Jounouchi's face relaxed from its worried expression to a softer smile as he replied, "I love you too Kaiba Seto."

* * *

A/N: aarrrgggghhh I really don't like this one. It's really not my best and Resacon1990 I really do apologise for that. The idea I came up with was really crack filled and quite funny so I wanted to put a bit more romance in there for you but now there isn't nearly as much humour as I would have liked D: so I'm really sorry if you hated it. Anyway please review and let me know what you think ^_^

I swear it's true that those who do get a cookie! And I'll even throw in this!

**()()  
(0.0)  
( _ )**

**Bow down before the bunny! :p**


End file.
